<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>golurk by Junnieevee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576482">golurk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee'>Junnieevee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Maybe - Freeform, Nintendo Supremacy, Pokemon, They/Them Pronouns for Golurk, Well - Freeform, Wild (Linked Universe) is a Little Shit, alternative universe, and, and linked universe so, bc i love pokemon, golurk is such a gentle gigant, gremlink, i made a post in tumblr about their pokémon teams, it ended with me writing more about it, more like a gremlin, since they're canonically genderless, twi and golurk are such moms, uwu, wink wink, you cant tell me otherwise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Golurk was an old, gentle soul who only wanted to take care of their trainer just like he did for them in the past.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>the starts of a pokémon au in linked universe. i think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Golurk (Pokémon) &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight (Linked Universe) &amp; Golurk (Pokémon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sometimes a family can be a bunch of incarnations of yourself and a wolf (who's also an incarnation) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>golurk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote some things about my Linked Universe pokémon AU on tumblr (here is the link if you want some context xd --&gt; https://junnie133.tumblr.com/post/632616659892436992/linked-universe-pok%C3%A9mon-au), short drabbles about the boys and their relationships with their pokés uwu. I decided to begin with Wild’s Golurk since I think of them as such a sweet, gentle gigant who cares too much about their trainer uwu. (also, first time using they/them pronouns since Golurk is genderless in canon. if there’s something wrong please let me know!)</p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Golurk was an old, gentle soul who only wanted to take care of their trainer just like he did for them in the past. They remember being found by the blonde princess of Hyrule buried underground along with a bunch of ancient sheikah technology when they were still a little Golett, and the excitement they caused her once they demonstrated to be ‘fully-functional’, whatever that means. That was the day Golurk met Link as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While the princess loved to make tests on them and evaluate their abilities, the stoic knight who accompanied her always took care of Golurk after those long sessions of training. He fed them, even if Golurk didn’t need any food, and played with them, even if Golurk could spend years and years and </span>
  <em>
    <span>years </span>
  </em>
  <span>without moving and never getting bored. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, their time together was awfully short, as the Calamity arrived much too soon to destroy Hyrule.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The princess once said that, according to her investigation, they weren't able to feel and understand humans and other pokémon like most species did, but that was the only time Golurk thought her hypothesis was absolutely wrong.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Golurk- or Golett, at that time, knew they were actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>very much </span>
  </em>
  <span>capable of feeling when they saw Link going limp on the princess’ arms. They remember the way something inside of them broke, and how they evolved into their current form out of anger and sadness. The seal of their chest fell to the ground and Golurk went berserk, mercilessly smashing and destroying the remaining Guardians around. The next thing they knew was they were feeling sluggish and slow, letting their body fall down, and Golurk went to sleep for a hundred years, only to be awakened by the same boy who protected and loved them in the past.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By then Link wasn’t with the princess anymore, and his old pokémon team wasn’t around either, but the only thing Golurk could think about in that moment was how glad they were to see their trainer so healthy and </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then Golurk knew for sure they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>feeling </span>
  </em>
  <span>happiness. They also became very familiar with the worry they felt every time Link jumped off a cliff, taking out his paraglider in the last moment before he hit the ground.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you know how it is”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even if Golurk missed the princess and the other pokémon from before the Calamity, they also liked Link’s current companions very much. Especially Twilight, he seemed to know how to take care of Link very well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Traveling between different eras was very confusing, so Golurk never thought too hard about it. They just wanted to enjoy the moment. Anyhow, they and Link’s new friends were in Time's era, in a peaceful place named Lon Lon Ranch, where monsters and dangerous pokémon didn’t attack them. They were glad to get some rest, mostly because their trainer has been having nightmares and Golurk only wanted him to sleep through the entire night for once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The cub can’t sit still for a single minute” Twilight kept talking in a fond tone by their side, the both of them watching Link trying to mount one of Malon’s Tauros, to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He must have realized how truly worried Golurk was for Link. Every time he got kicked off from the Tauros’ back they had the urge to go and help him, but Golurk knew their trainer very well and how </span>
  <em>
    <span>stubborn </span>
  </em>
  <span>he was.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, he knows what he’s doing.” Twilight tried to comfort them, but with little success since he didn’t sound so sure of it himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He definitely wasn’t sure of it at all when the Tauros charged at his protegé with full force after another failed attempt to tame him. Twilight screamed and Golurk screeched in surprise before getting up to aid their reckless friend. Twilight calmed Tauros down, and Golurk nervously hovered over their trainer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Link laughed weakly, though it sounded more like a groan than an actual chuckle. “I’m fine big guy, don’t worry”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This boy was going to be the end of Golurk some day. But until then, they just wanted to be there for him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank my beautiful friend @Roaming_Numerals for being my beta this time, you are absolutely gorgeous!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>